Confusión
by Kriscia
Summary: El de Ichigo-kun no me gusta, porque era algo incómodo de sujetar, por ser pequeño y un tanto grueso, además... no tenía buena punta, M por cualquier cosa


¡Hola gente!

Ahora si puedo decir que milagrosamente yo por aquí porque la verdad no sé que le está pasando a mi cerebro pero bueno, al menos funciona pero a veces no..., como les decía, les traigo otro intento Ichihime el cual espero que sea de su agrado.

**Disclaimer**: Bleach y sus personajes son del gran Tite Kubo, yo sólo los utilizo para desvelarme...

* * *

**Confusión**

Caminaban rumbo a la librería Ichigo y Orihime tomados de la mano para encontrarse con Tatsuki - quien se había adelantado ya que Orihime le tocó limpieza de la clase e Ichigo como buen novio, esperó por su chica - para poder conseguir el material que necesitarían para el proyecto grupal de la clase de Geografía el cual era conformado por ellos tres.

Cuando por fin se encontraron, Tatsuki ya tenía varias cosas en la canasta pero aún hacían falta uno que otro artículo para completar la lista, Ichigo se ofreció a buscar lo que faltaba llevándose consigo la canasta y dejando a las dos chicas en el lugar en el que se habían encontrado.

En lo que Ichigo buscaba lo que faltaba, Orihime y Tatsuki caminaban por el local viendo una que otra cosa pero se detuvieron en cierto punto y comenzaron a hablar.

-Te digo que es cierto Tatsuki-chan, el de Ichigo-kun no me gusta

-¿Para qué se lo pediste si ya sabías cómo era? – mirando uno de los mostradores

-Pues porque realmente lo necesitaba

-Entonces no te quejes Orihime, sabes que así es Ichigo

Ichigo regresaba después de haber conseguido todo, se acercaba poco a poco a las dos chicas quienes al parecer, estaban hablando amenamente entre ellas de quién sabe qué cosas pero se detuvo un tanto lejos al escuchar que su nombre era pronunciado.

_-¿Hablan de m__í? _– Se preguntaba Ichigo al escuchar su nombre – _me pregunto de qué estarán hablando_

-Lo sé pero al menos podría estar en mejor estado ¿no crees?

_-¿Mejor estado?__- _repetía internamente el pelinaranja extrañado_ - ¿A que se refiere?_

-Si, lo sé pero sabes que a él no le gusta complicarse con esas cosas

_-¿Complicarme__? ¿Con qué?_

-Debería hacer algo al respecto - cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño levemente fruncido

-Aún no entiendo… ¿por qué le das tanta importancia a eso? – volteando a ver a su amiga sin mucho ánimo

-¿Por qué dices? Debiste haberlo visto Tatsuki-chan

_-¿Verlo? Pero ¿Qué?_

-¿Cómo era Orihime? – preguntaba Tatsuki sin mucho interés pero ya que su amiga había comenzado con el relato, ya ni modo

-Pues el de Ichigo-kun era algo incómodo de sujetar, por ser pequeño y un tanto grueso

-_¿Pequeño, incómodo y grueso? _– repitió Ichigo en lo que su rostro se tornaba rojo ya que se referían a algo de él pero no estaba seguro a qué

-¿Qué esperabas Orihime? ¿Lo contrario?

-P-Pues no ya que siempre supe que Ichigo-kun no es de esas personas que se preocupan por esos detalles

_-¿Por qué cree que no me preocupo por eso? Soy hombre__, tengo que _– se decía a si mismo un poco molesto por tales palabras que decía su novia

-Y además, no tenía buena punta – volteando a ver a su amiga con el ceño fruncido levemente, con su dedo índice en el aire – por eso el resultado no fue muy bueno que digamos – llevando su dedo índice a su barbilla en lo que pensaba

_-¿B-Buena punta?_ – Se dijo todo colorado al escuchar eso – _P-Pero acaso… ¿lo ha visto? ¿Q-Que tiene que ver eso al final?_

-Orihime – suspirando – tú no tienes remedio

-¿Por qué lo dices Tatsuki-chan? – preguntó la pelinaranja extrañada

-¿Te imaginas si Ichigo escuchara esto? – decía Tatsuki

¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Crees que se moleste si lo oyese?

Ichigo se había incomodado por tales palabras que venían de su novia, ya que no esperaba que Orihime tuviera ese concepto de él, su ceño estaba más fruncido que al principio – y cómo no después de haber escuchado que hablaban de él o de algo que le pertenecía - por lo que en lugar de esperar a que continuaran hablando, pensó que sería mejor que finalizaran, por lo que se acercó más a ellas, aclarándose la garganta para que notaran su presencia.

-Ichigo – dijo Tatsuki volteándose

-¿Conseguiste lo que hacia falta Ichigo-kun?

-Si, ya vámonos – respondió el pelinaranja en un tono serio, haciendo notar molestia

-¿Qué te pasa Ichigo-kun?

-No es nada – con el mismo tono de molestia, encaminándose hacia las cajas

-¿Nos escuchaste? – preguntó Orihime un poco preocupada haciendo que él se detuviese pero sin decir nada

-¿Estás así por lo que hablamos Ichigo? – preguntó Tatsuki

-Si, todo – respondió sin voltearse

-Lo siento Ichigo-kun

-Vamos Ichigo – acercándose al chico para tomarlo del hombro – no tienes porque ponerte así por algo sin importancia ¿cierto Orihime? – volteando a ver a la chica

-Talvez para ti – le dijo volteando a verla pero aún con expresión seria

-No es para tanto Ichigo, mira que ponerte así por un simple lápiz de escribir es un poco inmaduro de tu parte

-¿L-Lápiz d-de escri…bir? – repitió analizando toda la situación

-Si ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Tatsuki extrañada pero rápidamente captó la idea -¿en qué pensaste Ichigo? – mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿Y-Y-Yo? – Volteando a verla con sudor en su frente – e-e-en n-nada, en nada

-No debí de haber dicho eso, no quería hacerte sentir mal – habló Orihime mirando de lado un poco triste al saber que su comentario causó ese efecto a su novio

-N-No te p-preocupes Orihime, olvídalo ¿quieres? – mostrándole una sonrisa nerviosa para después ponerse en camino hacia las cajas

-I-Ichigo, espera – llamó Tatsuki al verlo casi salir corriendo, al parecer él había entendido otra cosa

-Dense prisa o se nos hará tarde para iniciar el proyecto – levantando su mano en lo que desaparecía de la vista de las dos mujeres

-¿Qué le pasará a Ichigo-kun? – preguntaba Orihime extrañada por el repentino cambio de expresión

-No te preocupes, está bien – dijo Tatsuki con una sonrisa por lo tonto de su amigo

-¿Estás segura?

-Si

-Pero ¿en verdad se habrá molestado por lo que dije de su lápiz? – cruzándose de brazos y analizando la situación

-No lo creo

-¿Entonces?

-Talvez porque… se acomplejó – comenzando a caminar

-¿Acomplejó? – Repitió inocentemente - ¿De qué? – comenzando a seguir a su amiga

-Algún día lo entenderás Orihime…

Las dos mujeres lograron reunirse con el pelinaranja que las estaba esperando en la entrada de la librería, Orihime todavía intentaba disculparse con Ichigo por lo que escuchó de su lápiz, Ichigo le decía que se olvidara de ello, que no tenía importancia, cosa que si logró al menos con su novia con la que iba de la mano hacia su departamento pero no del todo con Tatsuki, sólo esperaba que su lápiz, no fuera más motivos de conversación por mucho pero mucho tiempo.

* * *

Esto es todo, sólo espero que les haya agradado ^^.

¿Merece algún review?

Sin más que decir, que el Ichihime esté siempre con ustedes...


End file.
